


Afterlife

by adri_udagawa



Series: BelaNyoFra AU [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death-ish, F/F, Gen, human!nyo!france, mentioned bel, more angst than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_udagawa/pseuds/adri_udagawa
Summary: Adeline reflects a little bit after her death.





	Afterlife

One night, I dreamt I was falling and falling, continuing to fall into the black dark nothingness, until I finally hit the ground.  
  
It wasn’t a soft landing, but it didn’t seem like I’d broken anything major. In fact, I didn’t think I’d broken anything at all! Under normal circumstances, I’d probably be confused and a little concerned. But it was a dream, and anything could happen in a dream, right?  
  
The floor was damp and cool. Looking around, I saw four tall stone walls, each not further than 50 feet away from me. The walls looked like they were closing in on me… but no, it couldn’t be! They were firmly rooted on the ground!  
  
_I’m not panicking,_ I thought, _no, Adeline, get a hold of yourself! Confined spaces won’t hurt you! It’s just a silly fear, nothing to worry about._  
A tall, dark man on a towering, fiery-red throne appeared in front of me. It was very dark, but I could easily see his face: cold, grey eyes, dripping with contempt, and a slight sneer as he looked at me. I realized he looked exactly how I’d imagined Death would. I also recalled one night, after I’d been knocked out by my friend, Alice, after one of our fights. I’d seen a flash of this room before. I was scared, but only for a moment. When I woke up, Natalya appeared right in front of my eyes, smiling her small smile, and holding her hand out to me.  
  
Natalya, who’d always been kind to me, even when I really didn’t deserve it. Natalya, who’s seen me at my best and my worst and everything in between. Natalya, my best friend and the person I trusted most.  
  
Back then, I thought she was just some ordinary woman who I just so happened to cross paths with. I didn’t know it yet, but I’d just met the love of my life. We spent about a year together, one short, exceptional year, that I’d cherish for the rest of my time here.  
  
And at that moment, as I looked back at my past, I realized that I’d never see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year binches  
> yes i post hetalia during the first hour of my new year  
> anyway hope u enjoy


End file.
